


L’esprit d'escalier.

by KohiPlease



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KohiPlease/pseuds/KohiPlease
Summary: In that moment, you felt helpless. Despite the fact that you suspected his eventual betrayal in the future, none of the options would work to your favour. Refusing would meaninstantdestruction. Acceptance would mean your suffering. But, at the very least, it'd buy time for the paladins.And you valued them more than you did your life. One life for multiple others was nothing.( slight!Lotor ❣ Reader ❣ Keith Kogane )





	L’esprit d'escalier.

Keith harboured strength that was to be feared. But he was compulsive in action, impatient in nature.

You harboured strength that was to be admired. But you were overly defensive in action, gullible in nature.

You two were the unfortunate protagonists in the tragic puppet show Lotor orchestrated: a pair of **idiots** drawn closer by feelings you'd yet to admit to one another. Too bad he'd have to interfere and force it out of you two.

Of course his approach was far from pleasant.

Lotor marveled at the beauty of the sight beneath him: four of the five paladins scattered across the rocky planes of the planet, physically exhausted and emotionally scarred by the idea that a _comrade_ had been the cause of their defeat. But these side-events were far less tasteful than what was to unfold. **Tragedy** was the essence of a good script, was it not? It was far too exhausting gussying up to these imbeciles. _Him_ , wanting to form an _alliance_? What a **joke**. Acting was not his strength. Manipulation was.

What a satisfying scene it was for the prince of the Galra: the man he despised most writhing on the ground like the pathetic _loser_ he was, succumbing to the you who who towered over his form in complete victory. Lotor didn't mind that the back of your head was in his view. He knew exactly the type of expression on your face. Simply visualizing the suffering in your core thrilled him.

_"Obey me, and they're safe. Tell them the truth, they perish. Deny me, they perish. And I'll make sure he suffers the most."_

Lotor's voice remained on repeat, the warning prompting you to keep the sword in your hand pointed forward. What Lotor had threatened you with was enough to convince you of succumbing to his demand. When he had cornered you on that fateful night and completely overpowered you with a strength you hadn’t lasted a minute against, you couldn't take the risk of denying his orders. Lotor's abilities surpassed those of Voltron. He could eradicate the alliance whenever he wished. Just when you had thought it was certainly the end, he had proposed a deal: your _eternal_ devotion to him for the sake of sparing everyone. In that moment, you felt helpless. Despite the fact that you suspected his eventual betrayal in the future, none of the options would work to your favour. Refusing would mean _instant_ destruction. Acceptance would mean your suffering. But, at the very least, it'd buy time for the paladins.

And you valued them more than you did your life. One life for multiple others was nothing.

Lotor had only demanded you flee with him, but you purposely participated in battle as a way to thoroughly convince them that you were a **traitor**. This way, they wouldn’t bother trying to save you. This way, they’d be saved from the heartbreak of losing a friend. You would be reduced to nothing more than the usual enemies they eradicated.

Keith could move on easily, too...

The usual radiance in your eyes dimmed as you continued to absorb the events that had occurred. You couldn't even bring yourself to look Keith in the eye before you'd pivoted and abandoned his side. His very aura ebbed of everything you wanted to protect him from: anger, confusing, a blossoming hatred for someone he'd begun to find a sense of peace alongside. But this was a sacrifice you were willing to make to ensure he had remaining days to heal, move on, to aim at a chance at more happiness. A flash of your fondest memories plagued your thoughts, but you forced yourself to march forward.

It hurt knowing that _this_ would be the last memory he’d engrave: the nightmarish day you betrayed him.

" **Why**...—?!" He bellowed, baritone raspy. His armor continued to crack as he attempted to crawl forward. The pain seared through his body as he extended an arm out. He silently prayed that you were closer than you actually were so he could just pull you back. To _hold_ you, so you could tell him that this was all some sick joke. Anything was better than having to accept that this was reality. He was desperate to wake up from this nightmare and be met with the you he **loved** by his side. His vision blurred, eyes glossy, his heart screaming for your own to return to what it was. "After all the— ...memories, just — why...—?!"

The loud propeller of a descending spaceship muffled Keith's continued yelling. His eyes burned with an unfathomable rage the moment your foot entered the ship. And he swore he could hear his heart shatter with the way Lotor's digits curled around your waist, claiming _his_ woman.

Your reply failed to reach his ears.

"...—Because I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing else to say other than that i am nOT sorry ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
